Starting Points
by Eyeglasses
Summary: At first there was escape, and then it was a Ponyta and a Blitzle against the world. Rated K-T for mild violence.


**AN:** Hello, everyone! To anyone who might be keeping tabs on me, I'm sorry I was out. :( I might not even continue _By The Persimmons_ anymore. Life has been a butt.

Anyway, this is my attempt of trying my hand on Pokemon. You know what? I'm soooo in love with the _Mystery Dungeon_ side games. And I love me my patterns, bits of similarities here and there... Ah, but I'll be too indulging of you guys.

**Disclaimer:** _Pokemon_ doesn't belong to me. :D

* * *

At first, there was the low thrum of a rumble through the earth.

The next thing they knew, the very soil gave away beneath their feet, and the herd was falling, flailing. They were about to be buried alive. Desperate neighs and whinnies echoed alongside the crashing sounds of falling rocks and soil and dust, the Pokémon's voices laced with the crack of desperation and despair. Hurriedly, the older Pokémon hoisted the children up to the air and pushed them to the surface, using whatever remained of their will to summon the flames and sparks even when they themselves cannot stay steady. Some of those who were falling tried to push through the air and get ground to grip on, to make one last attempt for dear life...but in vain.

Up above the large hole left by the fallen Pokémon waited the young. All they heard of their parents, siblings and friends was a soft thud, the sound of..._things_ once more hitting the solid earth. Silence almost immediately followed, broken only by the swish of flames and the occasional crackle of electricity against the whisper of the breeze. Soon, the youngest began to tear up and cry, the others whinnied and whimpered.

"Hey." It must be the oldest of them who whispered, since everyone else hushed and turned to him. "Maybe we could send a light. Call for help." Nods and murmurs of assent rippled through what left of the herd.

"Yeah, maybe we could do that."

"Mama and Papa!"

"Okay!"

The Ponyta and Zebstrika that remained, all dirty and some bruised, gently stood straighter and firmer. Others merely looked up high at the moonless night sky, while there were those who hoofed the ground and shook their heads, getting the energy for the flare to build up.

"Ready..."

Everyone stopped and paid attention, manes glowing with power.

"...Go!"

At that signal, the young did the best they could of their move. Licks of Ember shot up first, to be lifted higher and faster by the balls of electricity that the others' Spark produced. The beacon was not raised high enough, though, prompting their leader to order "Again!" and attempting a more powerful combination.

"For the last time!"

The third time saw to a large explosion, high above the sky and loud enough to be heard from afar.

* * *

Far, far from the young herd were two who quickly ran away from the crumbling terrain as soon as they heard the cracks and breaks ripple through the bedrock. The moon was out, and the darkness is terribly condensing on them, as if eating them out with heightened fear. They kept running, though; the blue flames and the occasional purple sizzle of energy dimly lit their way through the stark blacks and greys of the shades. They did not even stopped and looked back on the source of that harsh boom; but maybe they knew that is was their cousins and friends that made that crashing blast. Eyes were glazed, mouths agape, and chests burning with the need to escape...but on they must go, and on they did.

Hooves clambered and stomped on root and stone and grass alike as the pair galloped their way out of the dark woods; there was a brighter light up ahead, and they ran to it. However, each passing step lost some of the excitement from before, and their tracks grew lighter. Breaths were heaved heavier and shorter than ever.

They were so, so tired.

Thankfully, the brighter light that they caught a glimpse of was actually an aggregate of smaller lights, flames licking the air from torches for the night posts. It was unusual for Pokémon to be awake and be out and about on such a calm night, though, Everyone seemed to be on a hurry—someone raised their voice and gave instructions, and the others promptly followed. There were those who lit more torches and went to and fro their little houses. Some took Berries; one Milktank dashed out and readied their bandages. Some illuminated their homes and, judging by the dancing of shadows by the lamps, they're preparing shelter for the rescued.

But they could care less.

The blue-flamed Ponyta and navy blue Zebstrika could only slip by this strange lot unseen, the pair tiredly heading to...anywhere.

They just need some sleep.

* * *

**AN:** I'm sorry this is so short! D: I just, uh, in the middle of a writer's block at the moment, and well this is a prologue and all. Anyway, I do want to keep working on this baby, now that I have the free time.

Was it good? Do read and review! :D I love reviews.


End file.
